The Dark Side of New York
by kwong4668
Summary: The Flock fly to New York again but something is different. They are about to discover the dark side of new york as they join Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus in their biggest adventure, yet! The School has teamed up with Sebastian! Jace/Clary, Max/Fang
1. The Dark Side of New York

**Dear Readers,**

**Ok guys! Thanks for clicking on my very first Fan Fiction!**

**Can you please review and tell me if I could improve this story?**

**Thanks! Hope you enjoy it.**

**BTW. For those of you who don't live in the same country as me, I'm Australian so it might look like I update at weird times, And for those of you who have a different spelling system to us Aussies, just ignore those words that might look like they're spelt wrong.**

Max's POV

I can't believe Nudge made me agree to coming to New York… AGAIN! I guess it makes sense because I _was_ outnumbered by the flock. Even Fang agreed to go. He's usually the one that backs me up!

Anyway, there we were, in a random mini-mart in New York, when I spotted something. Actually, it wasn't me who realised it. Iggy said he smelt DOG! We all thought "ERASERS!" instantly.

Gazzy was scratching his head in confusing; Angel was annoyed at Gazzy's confusion (urgh! Angel! Get over yourself!), Iggy was nervously looking everywhere like a madman (Iggy's note: Hey! It's hard being blind!), and Fang and I were full-on ready for whatever the smell was. Eraser or not, all our adrenalines were rushing. No-one knew where this dog-smell was coming from.

"I've got this under control!" said Iggy determined to find the mysterious smelling thing/being. Iggy began sniffing the air like a dog. There were probably people looking at him weirdly, and Iggy probably knew that, but no-one seemed to care because nothing else mattered than keeping each other safe at that moment.

As we got closer to the "dog", we all started to smell it and something else. This may sound weird- wait! Scratch that! This sounds _extremely_ weird but we all smelt **death!**

Around the corner, there it was. An eraser was fighting some giant, black shadow. "Get back!" The eraser growled. "The blood is poisonous!" I thought _"Wait a second! Erasers don't protect us!"_ I started to realise that this what-we-thought-was-an-eraser eraser wasn't actually an eraser. It was in full wolf mode and it could gralk! (That's growl and talk together! Get it! Ha-ha heh he… fine! Forget it!)

The wolf winced as it was stuck by the shadow and thrown over our heads. We all watched in slow-motion horror as the wolf hit the ground. I was actually half expecting it to get up and launch itself at the shadow again but it didn't. It just lay there on the ground and the shadow was advancing on me faster than you could imagine.

"Max!" Someone shouted. I didn't have time to figure out who it was because the shadow was already towering over me and was baring its teeth at me. I had sweat beads on my forehead because thought that might've been my last. It started whispering to me in a foreign language –which, by the way, really creeped me out- as it recoiled getting ready to strike. The shadow moved at an incredible speed. I squeezed my eyes shut and...

**I'll try to update once a week or so. Maybe Friday.**

**Thanks again for reading! It would mean a lot to me if you would review, just so that I know if anyone is actually reading this story!**

**Also, the author who inspired me to start writing FanFiction is the author of Secrets and Lies, desperatelyobvious! **

**Cya! Kaitlin :)**


	2. Welcome to the Institute

**Hey guys! This might be a really bad chapter because I have a lot on my mind but I promise the next chapter will be better.**

_It started whispering to me in a foreign language –which, by the way, really creeped me out- as it recoiled getting ready to strike. The shadow moved at an incredible speed. I squeezed my eyes shut and..._

Just as the shadow sprung forward, a fast blur tackled it to the ground.

"OMG! FANG!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Turns our Fang wasn't the one who saved me. He was just standing on the side line. As soon as I realised this, I felt heat in my cheeks. Omigod! I was blushing! I never blush. What was wrong with me? _The_ Maximum Ride had been tackled over by a shadow, thought that it was the end, cried like a freakin' baby and then, what next, I _blush!_ Wow! That was not my day!

Anyway, I struggled onto my feet with Nudge's help and turned to see that the fast blur was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He had angelic facial features… smooth, curved muscles and… don't even get me started about his eyes…

I quickly tried to shake the thought out of my head but then just felt even guiltier about it. I mean, don't get me wrong. Fang is great! He's badass! But this guy was so strong and he was angelic as well as badass!

Blood was splattering everywhere and the guy was moving faster than I had seen any human move. Then with one quick, smooth movement, he threw his knife through the shadow making it disappear to dust.

I didn't understand how he took that shadow down as if it were nothing but I couldn't even get one punch in.

"You should really be more careful the next time you run into a demon. Find its weak spot and then go for it," he said in a careless tone, "You're lucky I turned up. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing… Wait a second! How did you see it?"

"Thanks for that and what do you mean?" I replied.

He then explained to me that he was a shadowhunter and that shadow was a demon. There are others of him all around the world and there are also vampires and warlocks and other "downworlders" here.

"…by the way, I'm Jace." And Jace held out his hand to shake.

"Thanks um… Jace. I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge." Then the next thing I saw was black…

When I finally woke up, I was in a decent bedroom and some new clothes. I only hoped that Fang was the one who changed me! Everyone was staring at me. There was a long awkward silence until, guess who, broke the silence.

"MAAAX! Omigod! Weweresoworriedaboutyouandev eryonewasscaredthatyouwouldn 'twakeupbutyou'rehereandalive! Oh! Doyoulikeyouroutfit? Ichoseitforyou!"

Nudge finally finished with a gasp. Well, that explains why my outfit was so skimpy. I mean, seriously. Can you imagine me in short shorts and a yellow coloured scoop tank top?

Then Jace and four others walked in.

"I see you're awake. Meet your new friends!" Jace sighed.

The tallest girl stepped forward and shook my hand. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy!" Izzy had long, black hair and a lean body that any girl would die for. She seemed like the type of girl who made boys' heads turn. Izzy was basically a model!

Then the tall guy wearing a black coat and metallic pants introduced himself.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn," I shook his big hands. He looked into my eyes and I noticed that he had eyes like a cat.

Then, the midget red head girl politely waved and said her name was Clary. She was so skinny and looked like if a stepped on her, she would break.

Finally, the last guy, who looked similar to Isabelle, introduced himself as Alec Lightwood. "Welcome to the Institute, Max."

"So, are you all shadowhunters?" I wondered out loud. Jace then explained to me that Magnus was a warlock and that Clary is still in training.

After that, my head was hurting. I thought that I had seen everything but turns out I've only seen half of everything. Fang took the time to introduce everyone and our background (including our special abilities and wings).

By the time we all got familiar with each other and had breakfast, I decided that I didn't want my flock to get involved with these people.

"It was nice meeting you but we can't stay here. It's too dangerous!" I demanded. The whole flock instantly broke out in chaos. They obviously didn't want to leave.

"When has anything been too dangerous for us, Max? I think we can handle it and I would obviously be the better leader!" Angel pushed forward. Not this again. If I had a dollar for every time she's tried to take over the flock, I would be rich!

"Well the fact is Angel, you're _not_ the leader and we're not familiar with this world. You saw how I handled that demon in the alley! We're leaving!" Then I stomped towards the door. It was Jace who stopped me.

"We could really use your help now that your demon scratch is healed," But I insisted on leaving anyway.

"Look I'm really trying to be nice here but you're making it really hard!" Wow! This guy was like a male version of me. He was sarcastic, strong and not brag or anything, darn good looking!

"Why should I listen to you? You're just a stupid, sad, shadowhunter!" And that's when I crossed the line. And boy, when he was angry, he was _angry!_

"I'm not taking "no" for an answer, Max. You're staying because you might be the only people who can help us, you and your winged freaks!" Jace threw back his insult and before he could continue, I shoved him as hard as I could!

Well at least I tried to. I used all my strength but he didn't even flinch the tiniest bit. I pushed him again and again but he didn't move. Man that was embarrassing. I lost all patience and threw a wild punch straight at his pretty face.

With one smooth motion, Jace caught my punch and twisted me into a head lock. He held me there until I cooled down.

"Fine. We'll stay. But if any of my flock gets hurt, I will hunt you down and punch you up myself. Got it?" I threated.

"Crystal clear," Jace said with satisfaction.

**Sorry! This chapter was really bad. I couldn't seem to concentrate because I have big test tomorrow.**

**Anyway, I would love some reviews about how I could improve the story!**

**Peace, Kaitlin!**


	3. So, what's the plan?

**Hey guys! I am sooooo so so so soo sorry about not updating! I actually _just_ figured out how to post new chapters :) hehe!**

**That's also a good thing because now you have like 3 new chapters to read!**

**Anyway, here's another chapter for you.**

_With one smooth motion, Jace caught my punch and twisted me into a head lock. He held me there until I cooled down._

_"Fine, we'll stay. But if any of my flock gets hurt, I will hunt you down and punch you up myself. Got it?" I threated._

_"Crystal clear," Jace said with satisfaction._

We all stalked into the kitchen awkwardly.

"So what's _so_ important that we need to stay here," I demanded as we sat around the kitchen table. I was expecting Jace to speak up but it was Alec, who was leaning over Magnus, who sat up and spoke.

"Our powerful enemy, Sebastian, has joined up with what is known as the "School". We know that's where you're from because we've seen the scientists running around speaking about someone called "Maximum Ride". Sound familiar?" Alec continued through the murmurs of the Flock. "So our problem is that basically our two mortal enemies have teamed up making them twice as powerful."

Now this took some time to sink in.

"So what's our first move?" Iggy asked.

"Well," Jace spoke up, "I overheard Sebastian talking to another scientist about a party at this address," Jace handed Magnus the address, "He said "it's going to happen here" I think we should check it out."

Everyone agreed with him, especially Nudge and Izzy. We were going to the party tomorrow.

I was sitting in my room when Nudge and Izzy burst in. They were so excited about going to the party and going shopping that afternoon. Both of them were chatting wildly as if I weren't even there!

Suddenly Nudge turned to me, asking about my outfit for the party. I said it didn't matter what I wore because it's just a party. Gasps were unleashed (?) from both of them and they grabbed me by the arms and pulled me towards the door.

I managed to shake Nudge off but Izzy had a tight grip on me. She was stronger than I thought. After one, long minute of struggle and stubborn disagreeing, I screamed "I'm not going shopping with you! I don't care what I wear. I'll just wear some jeans and a t-shirt!"

I actually thought that would put them off and give up but turn out it just made them want to take me shopping more! I finally gave in and Nudge and Izzy heave me to the mall.

The mall was heaven for the girls but for me, it was just sheer boredom. I don't understand what's so good about walking in and out of shop after shop, trying on clothes every now and then. And however many sales we pushed our way through, they (Izzy and Nudge) just couldn't find _the _perfect dress.

After hours and hours of pulling clothes on and off, we finally came to the last shop in the mall. Ice.

I tried on body-cons, strapless dresses, fluffy dresses and even vintage dresses but the one that Nudge and Izzy said was _sooo_ me just happens to be the last dress on the rack.

We bought the dress and went back to the Institute. By the time we were ready to go to bed, it was already 8pm. I had my dress hanging on the closet and the matching _heels_ next to my bed, all ready for tomorrow and I fell asleep instantly. Whoever knew shopping was so tiring…

**So was that any better?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Call me

**OMG! Guys, I am so sorry for not updating! I've just been quite busy with family issues but that's all fine. Hope you like this chapter!**

6am

Have you ever been woken up by a two-women fashion crazy stampede? No? Didn't think so. Well, I didn't think it would ever hapen to me until that morning. Izzy and Nudge charged into my room and 6 frickin' o'clock in the morning.

"NUDGE! IZZY!" I shouted, "It doesn't take _5 hours_ to get ready for a party! I barely take 5 _minutes _to get changed."

"Clearly," Nudge murmured to Izzy.

They stood me in front of a princessy full-length mirror, like in one of those "chic-flicks" when the popular girls are giving the nerdy girl a makeover. Except not all of us were willing to do it and I am definitely not a nerd. Anyway, Izzy grabbed the dress off my hanger and pushed it into my hands.

"Quickly! We don't have much time!" Izzy had turned into a completely different person. I guess that's what happens when your fashion-crazed.

When I came out of the bathroom in my dress, Nudge sat me down onto the bed with such force I was startled! Hands were on the hair and makeup with brushed onto my face. I can't believe I just sat there and didn't even argue. I guess I was in so much shock since I'd never had an actually makeover before.

When I was finally finished I noticed that Nudge and Izzy were already ready for the party. I bet they woke up at 3am to get dressed.

11am

Apparently we were meeting the boys there. When I say boys, I mean "Nick" (Fang), "Daniel" (Jace) and "Jake" (Alec). Magnus didn't come along because he would've stuck out like a sore thumb. Plus, who else was going to look after Gazzy and Angel. He was _the_ perfect babysitter as he could fend off Angel's mind-bending.

At the Party

Whoever's party that was, they were RICH! There were people all over the massive house. It was so modern and white. They even had a chandelier and built in DJ system. There were also butlers and servants waiting patiently on the side to be called over.

I decided to look for Fang immediately. I may sound cheesy but I feel a lot safer in the teenage world with Fang beside me. (Nudge: I think it's cute and romantic. OMG! Are you guys gonna get married?! EEEE! Your blushing! I knew it! I knew it!)

Maybe I'm crazy but I'm pretty sure Fang was staring at me as I walked towards him.

I mean, I think it was the image/product/l/120116/christian_louboutin_madame_butterfly_150_leather_peep_toe_pumps_black_1270204_

or the hair- tumblr_

Actually, maybe it was the dress- .

Fang walked up to me and told me I was beautiful and blushed. I tried to hide my cheeks behind my hair but Fang just pushed my hair behind my ear. Wow! He was smooth. I was supposed to peck him on the cheek but Fang turned towards me and we went into full make out mode.

Well, that was when Jace pulled us away and said,

"Max! I'm gonna need you to get some information out of Sebastian since it looks like your a little horny today."

Before I could argue he told me to seduce him and pushed me into Sebastian's back.

I quickly turned around to pretend I was talking to some random stranger, then followed him into a bedroom where a group was playing spin-the-bottle. I sat down. I couldn't believe I was going through with this but here went nothing!

I started with the classic hair toss and suggestive eyes and winked at him. He was obviously interested because he instantly got up and leaned on a wall, inviting me to come over. So I did. I ran my fingers though his soft, dark hair and started investigating.

Asking him simple questions like: Are you here with someone? and When can I see you again? surprisingly gave me a lot of clues to where he wouldn't be at what times and stuff like that.

The moment I realised that seducing him wasn't as hard as I thought it would be since he was pretty, um, hot, my stomach was filled with empty guilt.

I ended our conversation with asking for his number. He wrote it down on a piece of paper and slipped it into my hand.

Fighting the crowd, I made my way back to Fang and Jace.

After I had told them all the information I had uncovered, we headed back to the institute. Nudge was sad to leave as she'd been gossiping and talking about fashion and her dress- .

Izzy was even MORE reluctant to leave! I guess it was because she was up against the wall with a Channing Tatum type jock. I swear their bodies were glued together. (Izzy: Btw. I was _not_ cheating on Simon as we were just friends back then! He even said himself!)

But seriously, the dress she was wearing flattered her already amazing looks so the jealous looks boys gave the jock didn't surprise me- t/Sexy-BEBE-Cleavage-Cut-Out-Open-Back-Colorblock-Zipper-Bodycon-Mini-Dress-M-L-10-/00/s/MTAwNFgxMTEy/$(KGrHqRHJBQFBE9VYoF(BQWVfL1tMg~~60_

I'm pretty sure that dress was illegal.

When we got home, I realised I had completely forgotten about the paper Sebastian gave me. I opened it up and it read:

_Say hi to Jace for me ;)_

**Again I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating so I hope you liked this chapter. I would love it if you would review and tell me how I went this chapter as I felt that the previous chapter was absolute CRAP! Hahaha! ILY!**

**:) Kaitlin**


End file.
